


Did it start from the moment I met you?

by lipsoulchild



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsoulchild/pseuds/lipsoulchild
Summary: Jungeun have been feeling like this for years and her crush might be feeling just the same way, but brand new.Inspired by the soft girlfriends lipsoul and a personal story. Things might get angsty and deep, sorry!





	1. i (my heart is off time)

Lesson’s over. Students start picking their stuff and running away from school as possible. It’s only Wednesday though.  
Jungeun sees Kim Jiwoo waiting for her outside the classroom and smiles at her friend frenetic energy.

-You look like a puppy about to get a walk.  
-Thank you! You look nice too!  
Jung doesn’t know if it was to meant a compliment but let out a snort.  
-What is this all about?  
-I might know how to get your ‘uwu girlfriend’’s attention.  
Jungeun shivers that hear the word girlfriend.  
-I guess …im- im all ears.

They start making their way to the front door.

-I bought some candy, you don’t have to thank me of course uwu… you are going to give them to Jinsol!  
-Are you kidding right? That’s like…a lot to process from someone who doesn’t know me…  
-She does know you! Remember last week when we bumped into her on propose.

Jung remember Jinsol’s stuff on the floor and her desperately trying to reach it.  
-Or last weekend, when we danced with her!  
They were like 5 people apart from her and her popular friends, if that counted as ‘dance’ with her…  
These kind of situations still make Jungeun s heart flustered, and she have like a long extensive list of moments ‘’shared’’ with Jung Jinsol, one of the most popular girls from Hanlim high school. And by ‘shared’, she mean being at the same room at the same time, not having eye contact, not saying a single word. It has been the same way for almost four years.

 

Four years. The longest crush on Kim Jungeun’s life. Yes, she might date a few girls in the meantime, but every time it comes back at trying to meet with the blonde girl’s eyes.  
She first saw her on their second day at school, Jungeun and Jiwoo were freshman and Jinsol a sophomore. It was common that people from the younger years have crushes on the older ones, but this wasn’t meant to be another unrequired love from high school. This was a High Quality Sulking-Soul Destroying Crush for the younger one.

The first year, Jungeun realised she liked girls thanks to Jinsol. _Cool._

On second year, Jungeun wanted to do something about it. She tried all year to get Jeon Heejin’s phone number and failing miserably. By that time she meet another clingy lesbian, Kim Jiwoo. Both of the girls hold on into each other strongly. She felt a bit more comfortable about her sexuality. After all, she wasn’t so alone.

All summer she kissed girls all over the place, on her first day back school, Jungeun was SURE that she freshman crush was over. That lasted 10 minutes before Jinsol passed walking in front of her, now, with blonde hair. Jungeon was left with her heart exploding and she had to pick the pieces all year.  
Jiwoo, by that time was already tired of her friend flustered face every time this girl made her way out of the hallway.

-Can you please ask her out? Can you PLEASE ASK HER OUT? – Jiwoo said while hitting her kitchen table.  
Jungeun sighed and rolled her eyes at her.  
-There’s two ways of get rid of a crush, you start dating someone or you just date HER.  
-Since when you know SO MUCH about relationships, Kim Jiwoo, the girl who hasn’t date anyone in her life?  
-Shut up I dated… boys remember? – Jiwoo said it, looking sadly, like she was about to throw up.  
-Disgusting.  
-I know! But your love to Jung Jinsol is not!  
The brunette smiled at her friend’s comment. It was nice to be reminded that her feelings weren’t wrong.

 

Finally, fourth year arrive-

And Jungeon bumped into a wall.

-HEY! YOU OKAY? Goddammit, I’m swear you get the weirdest zoom outs.

After remembering four years in a row in 30 seconds, and getting her face red on the process, Jungeun stands out and get out of the school almost running, with Jiwoo behind her. They were going to the usual place. To look out for the older students.

There she was, Jinsol talking with her also popular friends, Ha Sooyoung and  Kim Hyunjin

-Looking cute as always. – Jiwoo saying as giving her ‘’the look’’ at Jungeon.  
-That isn’t new at all…- does she never lost her angelic essence?  
-Go, give her the candy!  - Jiwoo said as trying to get the chocolate out of her backpack.  
-What? No no no!  
-If that fails, you can try give it to Sooyoung at least…  
-Yeah, and then try to get her number for you!

Jiwoo get her face all red and just by reflex, hit jung’s arm.

-Isn’t giving candy to someone creepy? She might think I wanna drug her or something – Jungeun voice sounded like giving up.  
-Why you gotta think everything the wrong way?  
-Whatever, she’s leaving right now.

A defeated Jungeun throw her backpack on the floor and takes out her phone. The brown haired girl did the same.

-Did you get Heejin message about this Saturday’s party?  
-No, why? – This sounded sadder than Jungeun wanted too.

Jiwoo was about to answer when she looked up and see what could be her friend’s biggest fear. Jung Jinsol.

Ohmygod….-Jiwoo whispered- okay, Jung… I don’t wanna screw your pity party but the love of your life is coming for us.

-WHA-

She was literally coming to them…well, more like passing by next to them.

What happens next probably made Kim Jungeun regret her complete existence.

-Hey…you…very…pretty….

Jinsol turns around, really confused. Was that an annoying boy from her class?. In the meanwhile Jiwoo was having an out of body experience …or the time of her life.

-HAHA just kidding- Jungeou’s eyes where out of her orbits- I was….practicing my English with my friend right here…..you know…..

Jinsol let out a laugh.  
-Well you must suck at English haha.  
Jiwoo let out a nervous laugh. Jinsol checks on her.

-Hey, ‘friend’. I know you! You sometimes hang with Choi Yerim, right?  
Finally Jiwoo came back to Earth and answers.

-Ah, yes! We go to math together.  
-She told me you are the cutest girl but I didn’t believe her since there are a lot of cute girls around here - Did Jinsol look at Jungeun? - But you truly are cute!  
-Thanks, _uwu_!  
-Did you just…said…uwu at loud- Jungeun turned around shocked by the whole situation and how Jiwoo was getting all the recognition.

Jiwoo realised Jinsol saw the chocolate already. Maybe this was the moment of their lives.  
-Uhmm you see, my friend Jungeun here bought this for you! Jungeun, why don’t you give it now?  
Jinsol may have seen how the girls laughed nervously and… did Jiwoo stomp on his friend feet?. She felt sweet inside, like a rush of sugar up to her brain and that became a weird laugh. That Jungeun girl was A Cutie™

-Errhh yeah, this one was for you. If you ask me if there was a reason I would say none to be honest but my friend and I-  
-You – Jiwoo said on the lower.  
-liked your outfit today very much and besides you’re having exams very soon! And we hoped-  
-She hoped- Jiwoo again.  
-Yeah…whatever, good luck with them! And this chocolate means that of course!!! – She kneeled down a bit and held the piece with both hands, like a trophy almost. Trophy for being an absolute beauty-

The younger girl’s thought got interrupted by a little Jinsol’s squeal that almost make her cry.

-OH THANK YOUUU YOU’RE SOOOO SOO SWEET  
-f-for real? – almost like she wasn’t buying it  
-These are one of my faves! How did you know?

_Not that we haven’t see you having lunch for 3 years in a row._

-Oh it was totally random! – Jumps out Jiwoo, who was dying, of course.  
A phone started to ring; Jungeun was already in heaven to even check if it was hers.  
Jinsol answers her phone and turns around for a second.  
-Yes mom, I’m on my way home already, I’m just talking to- Yes mother I know. God, I said IM GOING, chill out woman.  
She hangs up. Her mom must be pissed ‘cause her face changed all of the sudden.  
-I gotta go. - She takes a deep breath and looks at the candy. - This is so cute. Thank you, _Jungeun._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

english is not my first language and i think it shows :( i hope this doesn't sucks haha. this is my first time posting on ao3 and my first time writting a lipsoul fic, i hope you guys enjoy it! <3

thank you @seulwends and @seulpd for helping me on develop the story <3

i'll try to update it as soon as i can!


	2. ii (cupid love)

jingolas<3: hey, get this [image detached]  
jingolas<3: a cute fourth year girl bought me chocolate  
yves (the model): whaaaat? wow are we going gay?  
j: don’t say that.  
y: well that gift sounds pretty gay to me  
j: Stop it. She said it was for good luck…anyway, wanna have dinner w me?  
y: sorry, have a date w bae  
j: you mean ‘vae’?  
y: yes blondie, vivi  
j: for being fuck buddies you two really get along  
y: you know, im sooo adorable  
j:bitch, that’s me. ur the baddie, im the adorable one :]

 

* * *

 

Jungeun had been dancing and singing for 2 hours now, she just couldn’t contain herself. She was way _too happy_.

_‘Thank you, Jungeun’_

_I could die right now._

_I could die in her arms._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

11pm and Jinsoul was so bored, scrolling for the tenth time on Twitter with the TV on, so there’s at least some background noise. All her friends were sleeping or with their respective ‘special person’. She was the only one without a boyfriend, and she was starting to be okay with that. Boys were super loud, to be honest.

She was lying on her bed with her feet over the window sill.

_Should I talk to Jungeun girlie?_

_I should get her number, at least._

She locked her phone and start looking at the ceiling.

_Nah, I probably look like a weirdo sending a message out of nowhere._

_…_

_She looked so adorable when she gave me the chocolate. I could have cupped her face and kiss-_

She rolled over, with her head pressed over the pillow.

_What am I thinking?_

_This is so stupid, I don’t like girls. And especially girls like Jungeun, they look like they are gonna start a riot at any time. With her stupid tie and soft brown hair….._

_-_ Oh my god.

Jinsol turned off the TV and hide her face under the sheets of her bed. Trying to run away from her thoughts.

_I’ll look out for her._

 

* * *

 

Jinsoul had a very important and serious mission and, for it, bought a pocky. She won’t tell for who is it. Her friends at school will ask if it is for a boy, but she will keep denying it.   
Sadly, her mission come to an end when it was 17pm and she couldn’t find a single trace of the younger brown eyed girl. It was Tuesday. On Wednesday, the story repeated itself.  
At first she felt confident, what could go wrong?. She just wanted to hang out with Jungeun for a while, so she couldn’t get distracted with her defiant eyes and sweet smile...  
  
_Get it together._  
  
But she couldn’t help to feel hopeless. Not by the fact she didn’t find her, but the feelings she was experiencing. This whole thing was new and scary. And fast. It’s been 48 hours since they shared their last words, somehow that meant a lot for confused Jung Jinsol.  
  
Well, not 48 hours. It’s been almost a year or so.

 

-That boy probably didn’t deserve it, Jingolas. – Sooyoung put her arm around her as they walk home.  
-Maybe is not for a boy- Jinsoul said this in her lowest volume possible, looking down at the ground.  
-Cheer up, I’ll eat it in his behalf! - the girl said jokingly, holding her friend closer.  
-….is not for a boy, Yves…   
-Ah, yeah I get it. For A Man™.  
-Argh, you don’t understand it! – Jinsol removed the brunette’s arm of her and walk faster, like she didn’t want to get caught.  
-Hey! Wait!- Sooyoung tried to catch her - What’s going on Jin?  
The blonde turned around, revealing the tears on her eyes.

-Hey… - Jinsoul let her friend hug her – Are you okay?  
-I want to know how you do it! – Jinsol screamed over Sooyoung’s shoulder.  
-Do what?  
-Be ou!  
-You have to be more specific than that, what? A model? – Sooyoung said in a cocky tone.  
-Argh shut up….I mean how you do……like girls and date girls and be with girls and kiss girls and take girls to nice places and make girls like you and not crying in the process…ughh _girls_ \- Jinsol’s voice soaked in tears.  
Sooyoung first reaction was laugher, because was the first time that listen to Jinsoul say ‘girls’ so many times in the same phrase. The second reaction was to hug her again, tightly as she could.

-Oh, Jin…  
-Please don’t say anything, or tell anybody, ugh- Jinsol said this with a dry mouth.  
-I won’t tell anybody, you don’t have to worry about that. Promise.  
-I’m pretty sure I’m sick, this isn’t me. I DON’T like girls. I’m sure about that.  
-Well…  
-Shut up, Sooyoung.  
-Hey! – she let go Jinsoul – I know this might be overwhelming to you, but there’s no reason for attacking me like this.  
Jinsol started crying even harder, with sound.  
The brunette checked there was no one on the street and grabbed the other girl’s hand.  
-Let’s go to your house Jin, there we can talk better.

-I don’t wanna go there! I don’t want my parents to see me like this mess I am right now!  
-Okay, let’s go home. You can cry and shout at me all you want.

 

* * *

 

There was a girl looking deeply through the school’s library window.

-Oh no.  
-What - Answered Jiwoo, almost motionless. Probably she was already too tired.  
-We forgot to go to our usual end-of-classes-spot. And now it’s already too late – Jungeun said with a sad tone.  
-Oh! Well, we saw them on Monday anyway! - the tiny girl said more cheerfully.  
-Them?  
-Uhm I mean, she…well you know there are a lot of pretty girls out here.  
-Just say you wanna kiss Ha Sooyoung and go, Jiwoo.  
-Aigh, my heart – Jiwoo’s face got red-ish.  
Jungeun smiled at her, Jiwoo tiny face was good at boosting her mood.  
-We had been here for 5 hours already, I don’t know if my mind can absorb more of this boring text book.  
-Are you hungry? we can _absorb_ some food!  
-I love your lesbian mind...except when it makes me do dumb shit for Jinsoul. But I do.

 

 

When they finally sit down to eat their meals, Jiwoo's pulled out her phone and smiled at her friend.  
-Sooo, I just got this text from Jo Haseul. - said the girl with bangs, in a flirtatious tone.  
-Wait, _The_ Jo Haseul? The one from the senior year? - Jungeun raised her eyebrows.  
-Yep, well…it’s a message from a message that got an screenshot on it haha.  
-Oh, so you don’t got a text from her - a defiant Jungun replied.  
-Let me feel important for a minute here, Lippie. Anywayy, remember that Heejin message about a party? there’s a party on Saturday to celebrate the end of the school year!  
-Are we invited? – Jungeun looked suspiously to the excited girl.  
-Erhh, no…but if I receive this it means at least we are allowed to go!  
-I’m not driving you there, kiddo.  
-Oh calm down super adult, Haseul lives closer to my house, we can go walking! - Jiwoo was on a mission, obviously.  
But Jungeun wasn’t convinced still.  
-If you wanna freeze your ass off at 5am, cool.  
-Your _uwu_ girlfriend probs would be there, celebrating.  
That was more than enough. Mission accomplished.  
-I LOVE a celebration! We are going.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The girls made their way into Ha Sooyoung's bedroom, they were both sitting on the bed first, but Jinsoul eventually drop on the floor, looking like she just ended a marathon, with watery eyes.

-Drink it up, it’s gonna be fine - Sooyoung gives the girl a bottle of water and sits down on the floor, next to her.  
-Thanks – said Jinsoul, sobbing.  
-You wanna talk about it?  
-No.  
-Okay, I won’t force you.

The silence filled the room for almost 5 minutes until the blonde starts crumbling again, now hitting the carpet with her feet.

-UGH I HATE THIS THIS IS SO DAMN WRONG IT SHOULDN’T BE HAPPENING TO ME YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?!!  
-Hey hey hey, calm the fuck down, Jinsol. Why you think it’s wrong? Is just a crush, like a crush on a fucking boy, but this time is a girl…eas-  
-BUT YOU DON’T GET IT, SOOYOUNG!  
-What I don’t get? I’m a lesbian; I think I know about liking girls I can’t date.  
Jinsol opened her mouth to say something but close it immediately.  
-And don’t fucking shout at me, Jung Jinsoul.  
Jinsol sat down, because she was feeling like drowning. She covered her eyes and speak out:  
-I’m…I’m sorry…I’m scared.  
-Of what? rejection?  
-No, I mean, I don’t know…not from her.

It took a while until Jinsol speak again.

-…but from my parents…

Then, finally Sooyoung understands what’s going on her friend’s mind.  
-Don’t think about them, they won’t ever know. I promise. There are other things in this life to get worry right now.

Jinsoul stopped crying.

-…like, how cute is she? And, for how long did you like her?  
The blonde let out a small laugh and hugged her friend.  
-She’s not your type.  
-But is it yours?  
-Maybe, haha- Jinsoul couldn’t stop smiling out of the sudden.  
-Sis, you’re really in deep!  
-I’m not, shut it!  
-For how long, Jinsoul?

There was the silence again. Sooyoung talked first this time.  
-Okay, maybe it’s not the right time to talk about thi-

-For a year I think?......i remember looking at her during a summer pool party. She looked beautiful, but at the same time so much diferent from the beautiful things I know.  
-You mean boys-  
-SHUT it, Yves. I don’t know, I wanted to talk to her but she seem rude, so I drop it. Then the school year started and I saw her again, this time looking at me? I thought it was a sign but the second at looked at her, she looked away.  
A sudden sadness take over Jinsol body. She wasn’t crying anymore but in her face Sooyoung could see the face of a desperate girl that didn’t understand what was going on with her feelings.  
-After that, I almost see her every day. I didn’t know her name until yesterday. I never bothered on doing something about it. I just tell myself that I’m bored with boys, that’s the reason why I’m looking out for girls? Who knows? What I know is that it’s just a stupid phase… Last week I bumped into her on purpose!. Why the hell I would do that?  
-Hold on, I feel kinda offended by that. Liking people of your same gender isn’t a phase. It’s just the truth.  
-Wh-what you mean?  
-I don’t know, perhaps you like both or all the genders! But don’t treat it like you have a cold or some curable illness.  
-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just I feel like being a lesbian isn’t for me.  
-You could be bisexual, who knows? But this isn’t something you choose, Jin.

Silence took over Sooyoung’s bedroom once again.  
-Do you want to kiss her? – the interrogation begun.  
-Uhm…ye-yeah I guess  
-Do you wanna hold her hand and touch her hair?  
-Definitely.  
-That’s gay.  
-ugh, shhhuuut up rat! That’s disgusting– Jinsoul hit her shoulder.  
-Wow! I never thought my best friend was a homophobic bitch! – Sooyoung was offended. And scared for a second.  
-Hey, I never said that!  
-You act like it.  
-I said I’m sorry, ugh. I’m so so sorry Sooyoung, I swear. I don’t ever wanna be homophobic towards you.  
The brunette sighed with her eyes closed.  
-I’ll deal with it…  
…but don’t be homophobic towards yourself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((yeah so the first part of this should had go on chapter one but whatever)))
> 
> jinsoul :/
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! i'll update this before thursday i promise <3


	3. iii (this is new, it’s you)

It’s was Thursday now, most of the students already took their exams and the school halls started to get empty.  
Sooyoung was taking books out of her locker when she felt her phone vibrates.

_vivi <3: hey bby yves, i hope i see you on Saturday :) wear something nice ;)_

The girl smiled with her teeth when she read it, that's when she saw Jinsoul walking into her.

-Did you see _her_? – Almost like a whisper.  
-Good afternoon to you, Jin. – Sooyoung said in a monotone voice.  
-Ugh sorry, we haven’t see her since Monday, y’know.  
Jinsoul tried to hide her face behind her books as she kept whispering.  
-Everybody is with exams and stuff…- the girl turned to Jinsoul.-…don’t worry we’ll see her on Saturday.  
-Saturday? – Jinsoul’s eyes opened wide.  
-Jo Haseul’s party- answered Sooyoung raising her eyebrows, excited.  
-Litty! – Jinsoul’s expression changed completely. 

Sooyoung’s face light up when she saw her a bit friend better.

- _What the fu_ \- anyway I’m pretty sure they’re going ‘cause half of the school over 16 is invited so…and that girl Jiwoo is probably going too.  
-Are you gonna set me up with her? - The blonde was already regretting the words at just came out of her mouth.  
-Who? Jiwoo? nah she’s a tiny baby, I know your type is definitely Kim Jungeun.  
The frightened gay...girl jumped out.  
-Keep your voice down! Everybody at the school could hear you!  
The taller gay...girl was getting nervous:  
-First of all: I didn’t say a thing! Second: there’s NO ONE HERE, we are the only losers that have an C on algebra and third -Sooyoung said this with a sigh- I know this is tough for you but at least lemme joke with it, god dammit!  
Jinsoul’s eyes started to form tears and immediately looked down.  
-Fuck. I’m sorry. Are you thinking about your family again? – Sooyoung’s heart hurted a little.  
-Y-yeah…-said Jinsoul, about to drop on the floor.  
-Jingolasss, c’mon babe. They are not worthy the time on your mind.  
She hugged Jinsoul’s head and tried to stabilize the shorter girl.  
-You know I _hate_ this right? – Jinsoul’s voice sounded small.  
-I know.  
_But don’t hate yourself._

* * *

 

 

Jungeun was sitting on a park’s chair, wearing shorts and a red t-shirt, drinking juice out of a box. Glad the exams season was over and she made it out alive. _Summertime_. The breeze made her feel brand new.  
Her thoughts wandered from her regular thoughts about Jung Jinsoul’s hair, Haseul’s party and the idea of seeing her crush… and finally talking to her? Like real talk talk thingy, maybe ask her about her exams and…

_Maybe what hair products she uses?_  
_...  
_ _OH GOD IM SO BORING SHE’S GONNA HATE ME._

Her phone rang. Messages from Jiwoo.

Chuu bb: hey uwu…  
Chuu bb: i have news!  
Chuu bb: so uhm pls don’t shout at me…..  
Chuu bb: …this is hard u.u  
Chuu bb: but jung jinsoul has ur number!!! heh n.n  
Lippie: WASJG GRHR FUCKK  
C: IM SORRY ITS A LONG LONG STORY PLEASE DON’T KILL ME >.<!!!!  
L: !!!!!! HOW WHAT WHEN  
L: WATH THE FCK K JIWIO  
C: wait a sec i’ll call u

 

 

(flashback) 

Jiwoo was walking on one of the emptiest school halls she has ever seen. _Scary._  
But she didn’t care. The girl was too busy thinking about her summer.  
_I should get a pretty hat with flowers on it and-_  
_Wait, what’s that?_

It was too late for her to turn around.

It should be scary. It wasn’t. It was just Ha Sooyoung.  
  
_Wait, SOOYOUNG? OH GODNESS_

Sooyoung standed right in front of her. Looking sighly down to the small gay Jiwoo, smiling.

_SHES TALLER THAN I THOUGHT._

-Heyy, are you okay? …You look kinda pale. – Sooyoung’s smile has faded and turned into a preoccupied look.  
-What? Nnonoono im fine! Haha you scared me! the hall looks like zombie movie haha get…it?.

Awkward silence.  
  
-,,,,yeah,,uhm whatever. I need your-

_SHE NEEDS ME_

-YOU NEED ME?? – Jiwoo couldn’t contain herself, not even for a second. __  
-What?!? No. – Sooyoung was confused. What was the little girl saying?. __  
  
_oh_

The older one talked first once again. __  
-Heejin is president of your class right?  
_Oh right, of couse she wants to talk about a pretty girl, not about you, Jiwoo._  
-…yes, she is…uuhm-  
-great, we go to the same dancing school!  Whatever, I know this is awkward but I need your friend’s number.  
-Heejin?  
-No, Kim Jungeun.  
-And Heejin?  
-What about it?  
-Huh?  
-…  
-………

_I’m gonna die shes so tall.  
She’s gonna step on me wiTH HER LARGE LEGS-_

__  
The one with the large legs-Sooyoung cleared her throat really loudly.  
_-_ Your friend’s number….Jungeun…  
Jiwoo was brought back to Earth.  
-Uh? AH YES YES im SORRY…YES!

She pulls her notebook out of nowhere. Writes on a paper, on the process many pens are lost on the floor.  
Ha Sooyoung watches the scene completely shocked.  
-You could just said it and I wrote it on my phone…  
Jiwoo’s face was burning.  
-EH yeah I guess im old fashioned!!  
_A GOOD LAME EXCUSE._  
Her hands were shaking but for some reason, Sooyoung didn’t notice it at all. Maybe she knew her power over the tiny girl already. __  
-Okay….. thanks!  
-Ah, yes no problem!

Jiwoo finally got her breathing back and Sooyoung was already making her way out of the hall when the youngling interrupted her triumphant exit. _  
-_ Wait, is it for Heejin? ‘Cause she already have it, you know….and it is for you, well, -Jiwoo looked down, tears almost about to leave her eyes- that’s…that’s heartbreaki-

Sooyoung approached at her faster than a cheetah, or a very fast animal, thought Jiwoo later.  
-Can I share a secret with you?  
Jiwoo was petrified. With her last breath she said ‘yes’ or something inaudible.  
-Promise you keep it?.  
The silence around them answered ‘yes’.  
-Well…is for my friend Jinsoul………..that’s all. Bye.

As mysterious as she appeared in front of the younger girl, she disappear down the hall.  
  
_I think i’m dead._

She checked her own pulse.

_Yep. Dead._

 

 

(end of flashback) 

-I know I promised to keep the secret but if I keeped any SECOND longer I COULD HAVE DIED, YOU KNOW…DEAD. Besides you’re my bestie Jungeun and I can’t hide you stuff, I COULD HAVE EXPLODED AN-  
-Jiwoo, it’s been 10 minutes since it happened – A very calm down Jungeun answered.  
-YEAH!  
-Okay, let’s talk about the fact that MY CRUSH HAS MY NUMBER FOR WHATSOEVER REASON – Not a very calm down answer from a not very calm down Jungeun.  
-I KNOW RIGHT!  
-FUCK

-…language, but YEAH! – You could hear young Jiwoo’s smile over the phone.  
-Fuckcfkukcf-  
-Okay Lippie, chillin’! ah, I gotta go!  
-Wait Ch-

Her friend hanged before she could stopped anything.

_What the fuck is going ONNN_

Now that call was over, Jungeun’s heart pressed ‘911’.

 

* * *

 

The almost summertime breeze was hitting Jinsoul's bedroom window. The air made her anxious. She really didn't know why this time. But that was her constant feeling. Her stomach was a mess and her head hurted for a while now. The exams season was over but she didn't feel a thing.

_I should be happy I got a passing mark._

_Summertime._

_Will Jungeun go as many pool parties as last year?  
Ugh Haseul's party._

_Stop it._  
_I feel sick._  
...  
_The boys are gonna be so annoying and drunk. Ugh._  
_I hope get drunk too._  
  
_Why do I miss her so much? Does this ever stop?_  
  
_Arghh how does Yves cope with this lesbian bullshit._  
  
The endless circle of questions ended abruptly when her phone vibrated.  
  
Yves (the model): have fun ;) [Jungeun Number]  
Jingolas: what the hell sooyoung what is this  
Y: you know what it is  
J: hey cmon you should help me on this.  
Y: jinsoul, listen to me…uhm, read me:  
Y: i know you feel like this whole thing makes you sick, but i know too that what you feel might be real, i can see it in your eyes.  
Y: give it a try, she looks nice in her picture i think  
Y: give it a try for me ur bestie that got you her number hahah  
Y: and if she breaks your heart, I’ll break her some bones and important organs :)))  
J: :/

Jinsoul put her phone down. Her stomach ached even harder.

_I fucking hate this._

She looked at the screen again, there it was, Jungeun's profile photo.

_What are you doing there? looking like a hot mess, huh?_

She picked the option ‘message’. Wrote some text.

 _I_ _fucking hate this._

‘Sent’

_But for some reason, the last thing i hate right now, is her._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thank u gals & pals for reading! <3 
> 
> haseul's party is coming.......but not until chapter v ;)


	4. iv (i wonder what love is)

Sooyoung was lying in bed after a very stressful day. Talking to that weirdo girl, which was cute but too loud for her. And then there was the whole thing about trying to calm her best friend down.  
Yves, as Jinsoul called her since they were 12 (in honor of their favorite girl group) was sad.  
It was terrifying see Jinsoul tear herself apart for her true feelings. She knew about it. She dealed with them too. The tall girl realized she liked girls when she was on her mother’s womb, basically. She never went after boys or cared about them. She always knew. But she waited until she was 15 to tell her family and friends, after a tumultuous childhood and pre-teen years. Sooyoung used hate herself for not coming out before. She hate it still, mainly for the usual homophobia in the world and sometimes on herself, which scared her and for that same reason, the girl took special care of Jinsoul in this situation.

 _What would I do?_ Thought when she saw her friend leave the school with a broken heart, on her homophobic mom’s car.

_Well…I could get her a date at least. Her parents would never know._

After that, she stood up and look up for Kim Jiwoo.

 

New message from jingolas:  _:/_

Sooyoung let out the most saddened sigh in a while.  
All she wanted was to be Saturday already. She wanted to see Vivi.

_Does she want to see me too?_

 

 _HaSooyoung:_ i miss u. cant wait to kiss u

vivi<3: me too! Cant wait : )

 

She truly liked Vivi. They have kept a constant affair for 6 months now. Most of that consisted on fuck-buddies attitude.

They met between parties, Vivi, as she was older, didn’t pay attention at young Soo at first, but it captivated her when she saw her dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. When they eyes locked, the brunette never even tried to look away. They kept seeing eachother on parties and bars where Yves couldn’t get in but faked her id at least eight times, just to spent night away with Wong. But their favorite activity was rollerskating. They spent most of their nights on the rink. And after insisting, Sooyoung eventually end up at Vivi's apartment. After sleeping together, no one ever touched the question ‘what are we?’ but they never mattered, well, for a while.

On the last two months Sooyoung started to feel an incredible wave of attachment and love. She has been dropping hints for Vivi since then, but the girl was blind or deef, or both. She was starting to grown tired of just the same rutine, going out, drink and the sleep together. Because of that she invited vivi to more ‘outdoor activities’ and ‘coffee dates’. The older girl agreed on them, but Soo never find her interested enough, not until they go to someone’s bed.

 

* * *

 

Jungeun phone vibrated on the girl’s pocket as she was sitting still on the park. She hoped it was Jiwoo again, just to not deal with the feelings.

[…]: hey you…  
[…]: very pretty

Of course this wasn’t Jiwoo. If her friend wanted to scare her, she have a big variable of options. But this was...the same girl who received those words before.

_Oh sweet lord, from now on I’m dead._

[…]: is this jungeun? or did i just harassed a stranger…?

jungeun: hey it is me  
jungeun: :)  
jinTHELOVEOFMYLIFEsoul: oh hi, nice to hear about you  
jinTHELOVEOFMYLIFEsoul: you went missing all week  
jungeun: exams you know...  
jinTHELOVEOFMYLIFEsoul:i did well on mine  
jinTHELOVEOFMYLIFEsoul: im convinced that it was ur lucky chocolate 

 

_..._

_..._

 

jinTHELOVEOFMYLIFEsoul: are you there?  
jinTHELOVEOFMYLIFEsoul: _"The message has been deleted"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

It’s been 4 hours now. No replies from the brunette.

Dinner was over and Jinsoul had a fight with her mother because she 'didn’t feel like eating' and her mother accused her for hiding something. Her mother painting awful things for her but the blonde’s mind took it to somewhere darker.

_They know you aren’t 'right'_

Her stomach was tied because her head was fighting.

  
After trying to drink some tea and not finish it, Jinsoul went to bed. She closed her eyes tightly, tears started to form on both eyes. This was truly something. She was ready to let them run down her cheeks.

 

Until her phone light up.

 

Jungeun: hey  
Ju: sorry i wasnt home  
Ju: im laying down now  
Ju : how are you?

Jungeun wasn’t lying. It took her a while to bring peace to that head of hers...and bring herself home with shaky legs.

 _What should I do?_  
Why did she delete that?  
Oh my- jiwoo is so dead.  
  
She felt dizzy for hours now, tried to have dinner and failed. Was this even real?  
Her crush  
HER SOUL-DESTROYING CRUSH.  
Texted her.

 

Back in her bedroom she looked down all the options possible.  
Jiwoo shouted all caps into the phone _WHY YOU HAVEN’T ANSWER HER YET, I ALMOST HAD A GAY HEART ATTACK BECAUSE OF YOU .  
_ She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, the weight of her own world.

jinTHELOVEOFMYLIFEsoul: hi. its okay :)  
ji: did you have dinner?  
ju: not really :/  
ji: why? the most important food of the day!  
ji: oh nvm thats breakfast

Jungeun finally breathed, to smile.

_This girl ugh_

ju: i think i eat too much ice cream this afternoon  
  
Jungeun lied. Jinsoul didn’t believe her.

ji: if it makes u feel better i didn’t have breakfast neither  
ji: dinner*  
ji: and i wish i have eaten ice cream  
ju : what happened? if i can ask  
ji: my parents. they were being annoying. but don’t worry pls! :]  
ju: you’re the first person ever i’ve ever seen using that emoji ‘:]’  
ji: ahh its bc my friends say i don’t smile like this :) but like :]  
ju: and when ur sad u go ‘:[‘ too?  
ji: yes :[  
ju: :[]  
ji: omg ur mind  
ji: btw i missed u at school

Jungeun was literally dying. Her heart jumped out of her chest every time she reread (for at least, 10 times) the message.

ju: did you, really? :|  
ji: haha whats that face  
ji: yeah kinda, it was nice spend time w u and ur friend the other day, I really liked you guys

More dying on both parts.

ju: oh my friend liked you too  
ji: and you didn’t?  
ju: ggkagj noo i didnt mean that!!  
ji: :]  
ju: :)  
ju: we’re going to haseul’s party on saturday, ur going right?  
ji: yeee all my classmates will be there  
ju: the popular girls, right?  
ji: i guess.- i don’t consider myself popular tho…  
ju: all seniors are pretty popular jinsoul haha  
ji:  think im only popular bc my parents, barely anybody really knows me

Jinsoul realized that sounded way too sad, but for some reason she felt secure enough to press ‘send’.  
On the other side of the line, Jungeun felt a hit to the heart. Was this really happening? She kept staring at the screen, the only light that shined on the brunette’s bedroom.

ju: i think we can only truly show ourselves to the ppl we love…i don’t think u wanna love the whole school…

Jinsoul’s eyes started to get teary.  
  
_What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Maybe I do wanna be loved by someone at the school…Jungeun…_

The screen lighted up again.

ju: too deep, sorry :/  
ji: don’t worry! Maybe it’s the kind of thinking I need to pull thru haha

It was already 2am.

ju: hey…I hate saying this but i gotta go, its kinda late  
ji: its okay!!! Will I see u on Saturday?  
ju: i’ll try to look out for you by the minute we get there : )

ji: :] goodnight jungeun  
ju: goodnight jinsoul, sweet dreams

Jung Jinsoul put her phone besides her head, with a smile slapped on her face. The phone lighted up for the last time now.

jungeun: ‘:]’

It tooked 45 minutes more to erase the smile and finally sleep. She was too busy thinking and laughing about Jungeun's imitating her signature smile move.

 

On the other side, the brunette had lost her original cheeks' color, being them crimson red. Almost like a murder, where the victim was Jungeun and the evilly cute blonde murderer, Jinsoul, was getting away with it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long to post this!! i promise chapter 5 is almost ready!!


	5. v (take me high)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: tons of alcohol

Jung Jinsoul woke up at the sound of her phone, it had been vibrating for half an hour now.

Yves the model: HIIII GOOD MORNING ITS SATURDAY  
Y: aaaa  
Y: did you text her? I saw your last online connection was a 2am,,,,  
Y: WAKE UP ITS SATURDAY JINSOULLLLIEEE  
Y: wake up u dumbass  
Y: did you knocked out the table and fell unconscious again?  
Y: its saturday ;)  
Y: hyunjin brought lots of booze btw  
Y: wakE UP!!

Jinsoul let out a grount and picked up to answer but her head started to remember the dreams from last night.

 

 

There was a mountain in front of her, but then somehow she felt taller than the mountain, starting to see it like she’s over it, like a bird-eye view.  
Jinsoul was scared to move because she will fall. She started to see the other side of the mountain there was a sea. On the beach, there were people on it.

Sooyoung…  
Hyunjin…  
Jiwoo…  
Jungeun.

She smiled with all her teeth when she saw her number _one._  
Suddenly, Jinsoul started to come down violently, scaring the girl that she would die when hit the ground. She wanted to scream from the top of her lungs, but no sound came out.  
There was someone waiting for her fall to end. Her mom.  
Jinsoul closed her eyes and covered her face, terrified. She could almost feel the dirty cold ground on her feet.  
She was back on her bed.  
Alone.  
Alive as well.

 

 

  
Her mouth was dry and didn't wanted to move a muscle, her head and chest were burning.  
It took her 30 minutes until she decided to use the strength left on her body get out of the bed.

As walking down the stairs, the blonde girl looked around the house. Not a sound nor a person out there. On the kitchen table there was a note.

 

 

 

> JJ:  
>  We're gonna be out of town for the weekend, please take care of the house. WE DO NOT APPROVE ANY KIND OF PARTY INSIDE OUR HOME.  
>  There's money on the counter for emergencies.  
>  Your parents.

 

_Finally a break from all those fights._

Her mind went back to last night: her talk with Kim Jungeun, the smiles, the nightmare...

With the feeling of anxiety back in the stomach and her feet hurting from ‘the fall’, Jinsoul felt sick. Maybe she was sick in the head after all.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was 7am when Jungeun opened her eyes and realized her body wasn’t able to sleep anymore.

_On the first day of vacation, I can’t believe this._

She put her headphones on and got up of bed.

 

Later in the morning, Jiwoo texted her.

Chuu bb: gm lippie!!!! how r u? i hope u had nice dreams1!!  
C: did u talk w ur uwu girlfriend? n.n  
Lippie:…good morning to you too jiwoo  
L: im doing fine…and yea i talked to her.  
C: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
C: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  !!  
C: i havent finished yet :>  
C: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!11  
C:!!!!!!1  
C: ow ugly 1  
L: you done?  
L: ...  
L: okay whatevs, yea we texted for a while, she seemed tired…i guess…  
C: :(  
L: but it was nice!!! she’s going to haseul’s party too  
C: nice!! :)  
C: and how are you feeling about it?  
L: tbh…  
C: oh no :(  
L: chuu i woke up at 7am and wENT RUNNING AND I SAW A DOG AND SMILED AND THEN I MADE PANCAKES FOR ME AND MY PARENTS!! IM LISTENING TO MUSIC REALLY LOUD!! who AM I?  
L: so yeah im pretty chill as you see  
C: yoU FUCKY LESBIAN!!!! aaaaa :DDDDDDDD ilsm *-* im glad ur happy w ur blondie aaa  
C: now let focus on your winning night!! tonight!! im calling u rn :D  
C: f u n k y  l e s b i a n 2 0 0 0  
L: okay gay

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jinsoul: hi, sorry if i bother you

Ji: but are we gonna hang out tonight?

Jungeun: !

Ju: if you want to...

Ji: see u then :]

Ju: :] !

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They go walking, as Jiwoo said before. It was a starry night and the weather was hot enough for them to not wear any jackets.  
They hided some wine and Jiwoo drank half a bottle by herself, Jungeun wanted to get drunk too but her anxiety didn’t let her drink anything. She felt like her legs were going to fall off and run away from her.  
Jiwoo was her dizzy-self, ranting about girls and the fact she never had a girlfriend and if ever get one she was going to buy her a lot of **stickers**. Jungeun felt content for a second, it was Jiwoo and her, together against the world once again. The hole in her stomach disappeared for a moment.

_Maybe this night everything’s gonna be alright.  
I hope you’re doing okay too, Jinsoul._

 

 

 

  
They got at Haseul’s house early than expected.

There was a least 30 people on the living room, plus some people at the kitchen and backyard. It was only 9pm so Jungeun got scared that in a few hours they won’t be able to walk around.

As they made their way to the living room, they found Choi Yerim sitting on the carpet, drinking, which caused Jiwoo to reprehend her for that.  
That lasted for 5 seconds because Yerim could smell the wine on the older girl.

-YERIMM YOU SHOULDN’T BE DRINKING YOU’RE LITERALLY A!! KID!!!  
-BUT JIWOO, EVERYBODY IS P-PARTYING. END OF SEMESTER, R-REMEMBER?  
-BUT-  
-WAIT A SEC, IS THAT WHAT I SMELL WINE?  
-I-  
-UNNIE!  
-Ahhhhh, you won o-okay? But don’t make it regular thing, I care about you kid – the girl said with her sad but wholesome eyes.

Yerim hugged her math classmate while laughing; Jiwoo’s face got red, from the wine but from being caught too.

Kim Jungeun watched the whole gay drunk scene for away, sitting on the couch in front of the TV.  
All of the sudden, she felt a hand over her shoulder.

- _Heyyy_

Jungeun turned around to find a blushed Jeon Heejin, president of her class.

-Hi Heejin, h-how…how are you?  
-Pretty drunk, if you ask…- Heejin said, with her lower tone possible. Jungeun felt her heart race, as that was one of her favorite sounds.  
-Yeah I can see that, haha…ha.  
_  
WHAT A BIG ASS LAUGH, LOSER._

-Want some? I think its vodka…or…I really don’t know I’m taking everything in tonight, to...to b- to be hones-. The other girl didn’t finish her sentence but instead she moved the cup inches to Jungeun’s face.  
-Yeah sure, but are you okay? – said the brunette, taking the cup close to her mouth.  
-I’m FINE! I’m really FINE TONIGHT IN THIS _FINE_ NIGHT!  
Heejin sound as annoyed as happy.  
_  
Well, at least I’m sure it’s vodka._

The roomed seemed louder than the second before. Kim Jungeun was the first to start the conversation again.  
  
-You look pumped that school is finally over, huh?  
-You hAVE _NO IDEA BABYYY_

Both of them haven’t realised until now that Heejin’s hand was still on Jungeun’s shoulder, now pressing more and she had lowered her head too.

_Why is she so fucking close?  
I’m gonna die!!! What the fuck!!!_

Heejin locked eyes with Jungeun.

-Did I tell you that you were one of the cutest girls on the class? – said, with her sweetest voice.  
  
Jungeun had heard it before, when Heejin was talking with the other boys in her class while trying to impress them. It was all the same, but this time, drunkenly.  
The brunette snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
-Heekkie c’mon, you already rejected me last year.  
-Don’t I deserve a second chance? – Heejin said, almost too close to her ear. Jungeun could feel the alcohol on her mouth, making her shiver.  
-Well…I-

Out of the blue, they both turned around when they heard the sound of glass hitting the kitchen floor. Some dumb drunk senior hit some bottles with his basketball.  
-Do any of these boys know how to control their hormones? Gosh! – Heejin said, with her most petty tone.  
-Well, I know of someone who can’t control them neither – Jungeun said, at the same time she stood up and started walking up to the bathroom, not seeing Jiwoo anywhere.  
-See you at school, Jeon.

When she finally closed the door, a weird shiver went all over her body.

 _I can’t believe Heejin was drunk-flirting with me._  
This party is a fucking mess already.  
Where is Jinsoul? God dammit.  
That drink was not a good idea.  
Where is Jinsoul?

Jungeun was used to her regular anxiety, she had to deal with it most of the time. Shivering, headaches, stomach aches, chest pain, tachycardia, loud crying…and today wasn’t the exception.

_Get it together, Lippie. Today is not the day for this pain._

 

* * *

 

The senior year ‘ _trio_ ’ took 1 hour to arrive to Haseul’s house cause they kept booping Charli XCX and BLACKPINK in the car, and a sighly drunk Jinsoul made Hyunjin go around the block at least 10 times until she and Yves finished the vodka.  
Sooyoung would blame it on the alcohol but she’s has been texting Vivi since 5pm.

HaSooyoung: im already w the girls : ) see you in a few hours babe

Vivi<3: ;) <3

HaSooyoung: we are gonna arrive so late, jinsoul has been picking clothes for hours now >: ( i wanna see u already!

Vivi<3: _seen at 6:50pm_

HaSooyoung: heeyy we are on our way :D bringing lots of vodka hehe

Vivi<3: _seen at 8:45pm_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Before entering the house, they didn’t expect so much people in there. They were completely wrong. Hyunjin covered her ears and went directly to the kitchen in the search for a drink and leaving all the stuff brought in the car, passing by a very drunk dark haired girl that couldn’t stop staring at her while imitating what she said it was a ‘rabbit’.

Yves was definitely hyped. With enough alcohol on her veins to dance all night long, she proceeded to say hi to everyone around her while pushing people around to find _her_ Vivi as soon as possible. She pushed the rabbit girl without hesitation.

-Hey, watch it _thoty_!  
-Maybe if you weren’t so ridiculous…- Yves looked (more like checked) at her up and down- Grow up and maybe you’ll get on _the official_ dancing team – said with a laugh while making her way upstairs.

Sooyoung and Heejin played nice at the classroom, but outside of it…that was a story for another day.

Yves encountered on the stairs with some male classmates who knew Vivi.

-Sooyoung-ah, baby how are you?  
-Hey Seokjin, kinda drunk, or very…-said after trying to stand still on one step and realized that she needed at least two to keep her feet on the ground- have you seen Wong?  
-Pinky? – asked the other boy, which Yves seem to remember his face but not his name, as she recalled, the brunette was too busy looking at girls to care for boys’ names.

Sooyoung gave him a blank look.

-Yeah… _pinky_. – That nickname was awful.  
-I saw her early with Haseul and Yeo-…Yeojin right?- Seokjin stutter- that small crazy freshman…isn’t her Haseul’s cousin?

The last part of the question, Seokjin had to almost scream at Yves due to the music was getting exponentially louder.

-HASEUL WAS HELPING HER WITH HER HISTORY HOMEWORK OR SOMETH-.-She cut her sentence in the middle cause she knew the conversation was pointless.- NEVERMIND, WHERE’S VIVI?

The other guy pointed to the end of the stairs, up to the first floor, as he drank something from his plastic cup.  
-You’re welcome Sooyoung-ah baby- Seokjin said lower to the girl as she walked by.  
-Calm down Romeo, ugh.. It’s way too early to be throwing up.  
As she finished saying that, she took away the cup on his hands and drank until the last drop.

 

 

_Is she waiting for me somewhere?_

_Maybe she wanted to smoke or something?_

_Probably got tired of these kids, I would be tired too._

_Oh baby, I miss you…_

She heard a couple of voices coming down the corridor, at first she thought it was a hallucination because the music was loud still. The door was open.

_I hope there isn’t fuckboy in here ‘cause I swear to God…_

_Oh baby, I miss you…_

Oh baby.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jinsoul saw Jeon _the rabbit_ Heejin too, but preferred ignore it and get more booze.

_Since these bitches left me alone, more vodka for me I guess._

10 minutes later, half of the school had said ‘hi’ to her. 2 minutes into it, she got bored. As the alcohol entered her body, she has been staring at a few unknown girls without realizing. The poor girl’s face became red the moment her eyes realized.

_Maybe getting drunk isn’t the best idea tonight._

A minute later she was drinking again. Music got just louder and louder.

 

 

 

 

As she sat down on one of the armchairs in the crowed living room, an older guy offer her a shot of tequila and she didn’t hesitated. The guy started the talk.

_I really don’t know what he is saying._

While trying not to give a confused face at all the situation, she tried to look around sighly, looking out for her friends or the brunette girl from her dream. Her vision was going blurry as the music went louder.

-Jinsoul…are you listening to me?!  
-Wha- WHAT?  
-You know I have my eyes here, right?

Jinsoul snapped out.

-Ugh stop annoying me...-the girl tried to send the guy away from her-...or maybe give me more of that, Hyun sweetie –pointing that the bottle on his hands.  
-My name is Taeyong.  
-Ah yeah, right!...that.

He looked pissed but at the same time he was already filling up the glass on the floor.

-So…-Taeyong drank half of the shot- How were the exams for Jung Jinsoul, huh?  
-Really? We are talking exams now? – Jinsoul took the glass out of boy’s hand and drank the second half of it.  
-Am I boring you, princess?  
-That’s _the last thing_ I am to you, Hyu-I mean Taeyong!

Jinsoul swallowed hard the alcohol and felt it going down her throat. She was drunk she could kiss this boy right now and feel nothing. Not even his lips.

 

So _she did._

 

 

_WHY AM I LIKE THIS?_

_Is this supposed to cure me?_

_It sucks._

 

 

 

 


End file.
